


Playing With Fire Chapter 3.5: Playing With Spy

by Lightspeed



Series: Monstrous Intent [29]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Sex, Biting, Cuckolding, Dry Humping, Frottage, Groping, Kitsune, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tails, Threesome, Voyeurism, Werewolf!Demoman, kitsune!Spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of Chapter 3 of Playing With Fire, Spy went to see Demoman and Sniper about his little problem of being left wanting after his romp with Engineer turned into something very different.  They gladly welcomed him into their bed.</p><p>Here, I present Demoman and Sniper's solution to Spy's little problem, in detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Fire Chapter 3.5: Playing With Spy

As the door clicked shut, Sniper slid the lock on, his eyes roving low as he watched Spy stride ahead of him. His gaze was locked at the base of the kitsune's spine, where his tails emerged and spilled over the waistband of his lycra undershorts in a terribly filthy way. A slow breath carried the edge of a growl on its end, and he spared a look to his lover on the bed.

Demoman casually removed his kilt, lifting his hips to shed it and toss it aside. No sense in cutesy under-kilt blowjob foreplay at this point, though he was almost sad to lose it. Even though they switched up fairly often in bed, it was always a treat when Sniper was of a mind to top. He would take his time, tease, and talk. Oh, how he would talk. Low, simmering tones laced with lust would wind their way into his ears and derail any trains of thought that would attempt to distract him from the sharp-toothed grin of the hunter determined to take him and claim him. The werewolf was so used to being the predator that being the prey was always a pleasant change.

Looking Spy over, Demoman smirked, his single eye hooded and searching, half on the rangy gunman behind him. When a pair of rough hands hovered near the kitsune's hips, the bomber canted his eyebrows up in question. Spy turned to see Sniper close behind him, waiting for the okay to do anything.

"Yeh?" the bushman asked simply, a hair's breadth from contact. It gave the rogue goosebumps.

"But of course," Spy replied coolly, his breath catching as Sniper closed that last distance between them, one hand coming to rest on a bony hip and squeezing. The other arm wrapped around him, broad hand sliding up his belly to his chest, thumbing gently at one hard nipple. Warm, peachy, sun-haunted skin pressed close against his back, and he could feel the soft scratch of chest and belly hair against his bare flesh. It was entirely pleasant, and a thrill ran through him as Sniper ground against the top of his ass, into the soft fur of his tails where they emerged from his spine. Of course. A quiet groan caressed his ear, breath hot, the bushman's hard cock pressing into his fur, slipping between tails to rut against them.

"Aces," Sniper practically purred, tilting in to access his neck. "I like these tails of yours, Spook." He pinched lightly at Spy's nipple, rewarded with a gasp. "They're cute."

"Cute?" the kitsune hummed with feigned annoyance, craning his head away from the hunter, exposing his bare neck. A bite mark remained from earlier, a ring of Engineer's teeth written red just beneath his ear.

The bushman covered that mark with his own teeth, biting lightly before his reply hummed against Spy's skin, "Maybe more'n cute. Bloody sexy, more like." His mouth clamped down on the spot, and he bit, sucking in a mark on the rogue's neck, drawing blood to his skin and a sigh to his lips, his body quivering slightly in the taller man's rangy arms. The hand on his hip quested lower, ignoring the insistent bulge of his erection straining against black lycra, and teased at his balls, gathering them into his palm through the fabric.

Spy's arm came up around Sniper's head, grasping him, fingers threading through the short hair at the base of his skull. He clenched his fist, tugging, hissing as it drove Sniper's teeth harder into his neck, making him bite down with hunger and force.

"Oh, _merde_ ," he moaned, arching into the touch and making Sniper's hips follow him, still grinding slow circles into his tails, his breath coming out in short, rough puffs against his neck. The kitsune's eyes found their way back to Demoman, who reclined on the bed, watching with a grin, slowly stroking himself. What a lovely sight. The handsome Scot was divine in repose, almost imperious as he observed his beloved slowly unraveling the youkai standing before him. It was like he was surveying all he ruled, thick sceptre in hand, and now, at least for a time, his kingdom included Spy. A single eye, the golden brown of sunlight filtering through dark honey, watched with interest, half-lidded.

"Do you like what you see?" Spy asked, his voice husky and thick in his throat. It was almost like the sounds didn't want to leave in any sort of assembled shape, instead trying to escape as useless moans. He may have let a few of those slip as well.

Demoman nodded, thumb tracing the head of his cock. "Aye, that I do. Ye two are a right picture."

"Do you like—ah—do you like seeing your lover with another? Pleasing him? Being pleased?" came the rogue's next question, rolling his hips back against Sniper, grinding his ass into the bushman's groin. He swung his tails with the motion, rubbing them over the hard cock pressing between them, shivering at the taller man's growl in reply.

"Mmm, maybe I do. Usually I get tae watch the lad fucked by all manner o' mythical creatures. I'd be lyin' if I said that now I know he's mine, I dinnae get a jolly from it," Demoman explained between long, lazy strokes along his length. "Couldnae tell ye if it's on account o' him shaggin' someone else while I watch, or simply because I like him gettin' shagged, regardless o' who's doin' it. I know I'm quite partial tae fuckin' him intae a droolin', whimperin' mess on whatever surface is available. Me Mickey takes it so good, ye ken."

Sniper chuckled behind Spy, the hand on the kitsune's balls slipping up to palm at him through his underwear, which was unbearably tight by now. He lifted his mouth from Spy's neck, from the second of two hickeys he'd left thus far. "Thanks."

"Just speakin' the truth, love," the bomber chuckled. "Besides, knowin' yer mine at the end—that nae matter what, yer mine, is what makes it right."

"Always."

Spy relaxed against Sniper, head lolling back against the taller man's chest, his hips canting into his slowly circling hand. "I hope you'll be doing more than watching," he sighed.

"Oh, I intend tae. But first, Mickey's got tae have his fun, aye?"

Fingertips, gentle and light upon Spy's chin, tilted him up to meet Sniper in a kiss. What began as a soft brush of lips and scrape of stubble almost instantly devolved into a hungry mash of mouths, the bushman's tongue in Spy's mouth before he could react, his own tongue tangling and wrestling with it. He'd always thought Sniper might be aggressive in bed, but from his actions and Demoman's words, it seemed it wasn't a constant. He was certainly enjoying the assassin's mood. With a moan, he tried to spin in the taller man's grasp, to grip him and kiss him properly, to throw a leg around his hip and grind at him with earnest effort. But he was held fast, halted as the hand on his groin sped its rubbing, up and down along the bowed length of his cock, barely restrained by black lycra. Instead, he simply arched in the man's grasp and accepted his fierce kiss, keeping up with almost as much vigor.

"Mickey, ye animal," Demoman teased, licking his own lips. The growls that welled in the bushman's throat had him hungry, wishing for one of those rough kisses. He'd had the hunter riled and ready to go before Spy had interrupted him, but what would have been dismay at the lack of attention had, instead, turned to a predatory lust in watching his mate manhandle the handsome kitsune so roughly. "Save some for me," he breathed, voice low, taking on a dangerous edge of its own.

Spy wondered which of them was the actual werewolf as the bushman fucked his tails, groping and humping him. He could only imagine how ferocious their full-moon lovemaking was, and was finding himself more than a little curious. "Sniper," he rasped between kisses, pulling away as they parted for air, "please."

"Please what?"

"Please, anything," the rogue hissed, jolting against another thrust. The two shared a tense stare, blue eyes locked onto one another, and it was in that moment that Spy let his disguise slip just a little, revealing amber eyes and slit pupils, which dilated almost immediately before him. Sniper released him, grinning, interested to see what his vulpine teammate would do.

Spy fell to his knees, turning to face the taller man, eye-level with the firm length that had been harassing his backside. He wrapped his hand around its base, the other going to work at rolling his balls and earning soft hums of encouragement as he inspected what he had to work with. He leaned in and ran the tip of his nose up the shaft, hot skin soft against his face. He nuzzled in against the head, nosed at the retracted foreskin, and after a long, wet slurp, wrapped his lips around as much as he could.

Sniper grunted and bucked on instinct, reaching down to steady himself against Spy's shoulder. After the long tease of the fox spirit's soft tails, the sudden, wet, heat of his mouth shocked him, and he bit back an ignobly ragged moan. "Hell..."

"That's a good kit," Demoman teased, taking a moment to halt his strokes, his breath short. He wrestled with the urge to speed up. After all, they were just getting started.

The kitsune hummed a cheery reply, taming Sniper's juddering hips with short, light licks along the underside of his head, bobbing with each jerk until he calmed. Once he was sure he was safe, he slid back down the bushman's length, filling his mouth with as much of the heated flesh as he could without it entering his throat. He sighed through his nose, a contented noise, and let his tongue undulate against him.

He was terribly skilled, and Sniper wondered how many times the haughty fox had found himself dirtying his knees, mouth full of cock, pleasuring another with that clever mouth. He was clearly very used to the activity, coaxing strained sounds from Sniper's throat as he wrought havoc on the human's nerves with ripples of tight heat that wound into his gut. When he began to bob his head, lips slipping along his shaft, tongue massaging his head, it was nearly too much for Sniper, and he groaned the shorter man's title like it was the filthiest word he knew.

It just might have been.

"Shite," Demoman cursed, eye wide as Sniper began to double over Spy, clinging to his shoulders and chewing on the sounds of his pleasure. "Mickey, yer so feckin' gorgeous like that."

Rising to height and bowing back, the bushman hissed curses as he forced the kitsune off of him, stepping back, his mind making sure to burn in the sight of the line of spit that ran from his cock to Spy's lips. "No, no more," he gasped, steadying himself against the wall. "Don't wanna come yet."

This had Spy grinning, his tails lashing about playfully. "But of course. How do you want to come?"

"We'll get tae that when we do," Demoman supplied, having shifted to reach over and tease at Spy's chin with one curling finger. "Me balls feel fit tae burst. I'm done watchin'."

With a cheery smile that seemed more than a little dangerous to the Scot's eye, Spy turned to face the bomber, now seated on the edge of the bed, legs spread, cock in his other hand. "Do you want something?" the youkai asked, curling his tails around himself. He somehow managed coquettish charm in spite of his red face, somewhat puffy lips, and the nearly agonizing erection still contained in his shorts.

"That pretty mouth o' yers, me wee bonny vixen," the werewolf replied, with another scratch to his chin.

Spy tamped down any urge to whine or pant in reply, remembering this was not a pet scene, no matter how his current posture might suggest that. Though the amusing fact of being one of two humanoid canids in the room did not escape him in the moment, and thoughts of letting Demoman play dominant with him fluttered through his mind.

"I think I can provide," he said instead, taking hold of the bomber's shaft in one hand and bringing his lips to the head. His other hand had begun to palm at his own bulge through his shorts. He traced a line around the crown of Demoman's cock with the tip of his tongue, fluttering at his frenulum before moving to long, flat laps along that sensitive area. Choked sounds of pleasure forcing their way from the werewolf's throat urged him along.

"Oi, who said you could touch yourself?" Sniper reprimanded, kneeling behind him to nip at his shoulder. Spy could feel him pressing himself into the crux of his tails again, incorrigible.

"There is someone saying I can't?" Spy asked, murmuring the words against the Scot's heated flesh. "When did this become that sort of dynamic?"

"Mm, true. Can it be that sort of dynamic?"

"Non. At least, not with such little warning nor negotiation. A man must have standards. Perhaps next time," the rogue teased with a long lap from root to tip, making Demoman whine.

"Next time?" the assassin growled, one hand slipping down to grope at Spy's ass.

"Perhaps."

"There's nae goin' tae be a next time if there dinnae continue tae be a this time," Demoman interrupted, his breath rough and short. He arched his hips up into Spy's grasp, begging for more attention, and was given it as the rogue shrugged, licked his lips, and began to suckle gently at his cockhead. Demoman's broad hand met the back of his head, scratching through his hair as he lipped along the crown and tucked his tongue up under the foreskin, driving shivers through the Scot. He chuckled as he felt the taller man's legs tensing, heard his voice grow heavy and husky as he moaned. He took a deep breath, then swallowed him down to the root in a smooth motion.

" _Christ!_ "

Spy opened his throat, the hard, hot intrusion making him salivate and stopping his airflow. But gods, did he taste good. His tongue lashed about, less skillful at this depth, and steeling his gag reflex, he began to bob, stealing breaths between it entering and leaving on each stroke. He welcomed the comfortable weight of the bomber's cock into his throat, shivering at the sensation and delighting in the strained sounds escaping Demoman's nose in needy whines. His hand came to rest on his shoulder, the other carding into his hair with shaking fingers, and he felt a dim satisfaction as he was rocked with uncontrolled thrusts into his willing mouth.

"That's it, take him deep," Sniper growled, watching Demoman's expression, his pleasure-screwed face, as he shallowly throat-fucked Spy. "Beautiful."

His hand leaving his shorts, Spy braced himself against the bomber's thighs, trying to slow his hips and steady himself, and after slapping his leg a few times, was allowed to pull off, gasping. His mouth was full of mucous, his throat a terribly arousing sort of sore. With a slurp, he swallowed his spit, and sat back on his heels, panting.

"Think 'e's had enough," Sniper teased, running a knuckle up Spy's bony spine and watching him shiver.

"Aye, but I want me turn at him. Give us here," Demoman agreed, reaching down to help Spy up, gathering him into his lap on the bed. Thick, warm lips met the bruised rogue's, and tipped back in the bomber's strong arms, Spy sighed at the difference in treatment. It was a strange dichotomy, right up until he found himself being laid back on the bed, tails leading down between his legs, following the curve of his ass. Then, the same as Sniper, Demoman set about undoing him.

The bomber slung a leg over his prey's hips, straddling him, letting his hands rove over scarred, pale skin speckled lightly with dark hair. He took slow, steady breaths, grinding his hard cock against Spy's clothed erection, drawing moans from him. Dextrous hands, large but used to the fine, fiddly manipulation of bomb construction, traced muscle and sinew, idling where he could summon forth the kitsune's voice in louder moans with their warm skin and clever touches. Those lips captured a nipple, the one Sniper had assaulted earlier, and sucked at it, laving his tongue over the sensitive skin. With each pass of the hot organ, he rolled his hips, an agonizing pace that had Spy panting and whimpering.

When delicate hands dug nails into his shoulders, it was the werewolf's cue to move on, and soon his neck was once again the target of teeth and hunger, this time the other side, sucking in new livid marks to hide with his balaclava.

The bastards were being sure to mark him, something lasting for the proud, aloof mercenary to carry around for the next week and remember the encounter by. The thrill of knowing he would see it in the mirror, or that his teammates would surely see them in the showers, made his tightened guts ache, and his balls throb. He could carry such mementos so rarely normally, but here in the desert, when his work was steady and his identity his own, he needn't worry nearly as much. He was sure it would make him sloppy in the end, but at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to care, moaning without shame as Demoman suckled a third hickey into that side of his neck, driving him mad with lust. He feared he would come before he ever took his underwear off at this rate, and he wasn't sure which outcome would be hotter.

"Kuso!" Spy cursed, arching, grinding against Demoman, his unfocused eyes dimly noticing Sniper holding something and watching intently with a grin. "P-please, I--" he was cut off when the bomber's lips left his neck and captured his own, tongues sliding together amidst their mutual moans. The lurid slurp of their kiss joined the creaking of the bed, breathless groans shared between them as they rutted together.

Shivering, the rogue clung tightly to the werewolf, wishing he could move his legs, spread them, wrap them around his hips, demand to be fucked. Instead, he writhed and gasped, trying to tear away from Demoman's kiss but finding himself drawn back into it without any true protest. His lips were so soft, his tongue was so hot, and as it tangled with his own, he moaned his utter need.

"Oi, Tav. How 'bout we take 'im before 'e passes out," Sniper teased, giving his lover's bare bottom a squeeze.

Pulling out of the kiss, Demoman licked his lips. Spy tasted like scotch and cigarettes, but it wasn't nearly unappealing. Instead, the desolate hunger of the slim intelligencer had him eager for more. He would lick him head to toe if allowed. "Aye, alright." He pitched back up onto his knees, off of the panting kitsune, admiring the flushed mess that lay in their bed. "How ye want 'im? Ye want the tails?"

"If there's no complaint," the bushman grinned, flipping open the cap of the lube he held.

"None here, love. Let me get him intae position for ye." The bomber laid back down, working an arm under Spy's back to grip him tight. Bracing with his other hand, he tangled their legs, and with a heave, rolled the both of them so that the smaller man was atop him, nosing into the sparse curls of his warm chest.

Spy's hips canted up as finally, _finally_ , Sniper grabbed hold of the waist of his undershorts and slid them down, over his ass, his thighs, off of his legs to toss to some far corner of the room. Those rough hands grabbing at his cheeks, petting the base of his tails, trailing fingers up and down his taint quickly brought him back to the moaning mess he'd just recovered from being. Sniper squeezed and teased him, touching him all over before at last, Spy felt the cold, wet press of a lube-slicked finger against his entrance.

It was about time, and the kitsune lifted his tails out of the way to offer Sniper unfettered access. He took full advantage, slipping that finger in, spreading him with his other hand as he watched his middle finger disappear quickly into the smaller man. "Holy dooley, you're already set to go."

"Like I said. I was with Engineer," Spy replied with a murmur, clutching Demoman a little tighter as he was breached, the pleasant stretch of an intrusion thrumming through him. "His tongue has done your job for you."

"He really that good?"

"I did not end up dropping my disguise on purpose."

"Shit." Sniper slipped a second finger in as soon as the first was fully inside the rogue, slicking him and ensuring he was stretched and ready. It was a terribly simple matter, one that saw Spy groaning softly, grinding down against Demoman, rocking against Sniper's hand.

"Come on, do it already," he growled.

"Aye, give the lad what he needs," the bomber joined, hands coming to rest on Spy's hips. They slipped down to his ass, and with a lengthy grope, he spread him open for Sniper.

It was deviously perverted, and Spy shivered, "Onegai. Irete kudasai."

This brought a sharp grin to the bushman's face. "Well since you asked so nice."

Those fingers, thick and strong, left the kitsune's ass, quickly replaced by the conflicting sensations of cold lube and hot flesh, Sniper's cock pressing slowly into him, breaching him at a crawling pace without any ceremony, those hands back on his hips.

Spy hissed, curling in against Demoman, the long-delayed penetration feeling like all he had ever wanted in his life. His body sparked and shivered, nerves alight all at once with the culmination of lengthy teasing from now three different men. He was alight and alive, worked into a frenzy by Engineer's sweet tongue, brought back to overload by the two lovers he now laid with, and finally, he had something hard and hot inside of him, his already wakened flesh responding with verve. He clenched his eyes shut tight, nearly digging his forehead into the bomber's sternum as Sniper slipped in deeper, deeper, being held open and exposed for his taking by the dark-skinned werewolf who was currently pressing gentle kisses to his ear.

Full. It was the first word, the first thought that jumped to mind when Sniper's balls met his own, cock buried to the root inside of his body. With slow grinds, the bushman slipped the barest amount in and out, taking his time to gather the lashing, shivering tails of the overwhelmed youkai into his arm. He threw them over his shoulder, holding them close to his bare skin and nuzzling his face into their soft, orange fur. It spurred him to movement, and soon those grinds were rolls, leisurely thrusts that saw Spy moaning steadily.

"Where's the lube, Mickey?" Demoman asked, lifting an arm from gripping the smallest man's meager ass.

Sniper offered the tube, but when his lover turned his palm up, flipped it open and squeezed a generous amount into his hand instead. He tossed the lube aside then, grabbing rough hold of Spy to prepare for what came next, once his lupine mate was situated.

Demoman reached between himself and Spy, slippery hand taking hold of their cocks in its grip and holding them together, the heat of their flesh weighty and comfortable in his grasp. He sighed and bucked up into his hand, against Spy, the slick slide together enough to make both men whine. He grinned and caught the rogue in a kiss, bracing his heels in the mattress and lifting his knees. He began to thrust, their moans caught between their mouths.

It was the bushman's cue, and taking hold of Spy in both hands, he began to fuck him properly. No longer were his strokes gentle and soft, teasing out light gasps and pleasant moans. He snapped his hips, burying himself deep, and pulled out almost to exiting only to ram in again. It was delicious, the tight heat of the kitsune's body, the twitching clench of that hole around his cock, the electric burn of utter, animal pleasure coursing into and throughout him. Most wonderful of all was how each thrust would turn Spy's chorus of blissful moans into a throaty, wild yowl.

It rocked him against Demoman, hastening their frottage, the hot slide of their cocks a dizzying ecstasy. The bomber left Spy's lips, craning to bite and suckle at his neck yet again, making more marks and dragging his voice out in hoarse keens. He could not hold back, nor would he, his whole body trembling and overwhelmed with sensation.

Sniper was not gentle, nor kind. He slammed into him over and over, the metal headboard hitting the wall. Skin slapped skin with cruel sounds and crueler force, driving his cock deep into Spy's ass with unabashed lust. "You like that, Spook? Fucked stupid, marked up and moanin' like you're gettin' paid? Wouldn't figure you for such a slut, but I can't say I'm not surprised," he growled, voice low and fried and curling its way through Spy and Demoman's guts.

"Of course I do,'' Spy admitted, an ignoble sucking noise following his attempt at curbing the drool which had begun to seep between his clenched teeth. "It's so much, so good. I would be a fool not to." His voice warbled and stuttered on each stroke, forced out of him.

"We aim to please," Demoman chuckled with a hiss, arching his back and digging his toes into the bed. He rutted up into his hand, against Spy, the blessed friction of hot flesh against his own bringing him to the edge rapidly. With each thrust, Sniper fucked Spy into his hand, against his cock, and it made him dizzy.

"Pleasing—merde—is definitely what you're doing," the rogue groaned, letting out a yelp when Demoman bit down on his neck.

He was so pliant, so eager. The normally distant, aloof Frenchman was reduced to saliva and shivers in their arms. Sniper hammered at his ass, intent on making sure he'd be sore, that he'd walk funny all weekend, and laying his head to the side, capturing a tail between his cheek and shoulder, he groaned. Of course Spy was a kitsune. It made total sense. The attitude, the snark, the trouble-making, and the penchant for sneaking fried food all connected now in the bushman's mind. He shivered as he looked down to watch his cock disappear into the monster's eager ass, tails trembling, extending in fluffy trails of orange and white fur from his spine.

Fuck, they were so soft.

He bit his lip, trying to hold on as he felt pressure build within him, a shiver catching in his shoulders as he fucked Spy mercilessly and drank deep the desperate moans he loosed, harmonizing with Demoman's muffled sounds against his throat.

It was like beautiful torture, Sniper's cock pressing and sliding against the rogue's prostate with force and frequency. It sent tremors through him, and he was sure he'd have collapsed were Demoman not helping to hold him up. His legs barely felt functional any longer, and between the spikes of pleasure rocketing through him, the friction of Demoman's cock and hand, and those hot lips and cruel teeth on his neck, Spy wasn't sure whether he would come or simply pass out out from stimulation. He rose, climbing, and when the Scot's hand slipped from his ass to drag blunt nails up his back, it was exactly what he needed.

Spy's keen wasn't dignified, nor was it it quiet, keening loud enough that he was sure anyone in the hall would hear, and he didn't care one bit. He rocketed over the edge, his climax hitting him like a shot, tearing through him and spilling him out over Demoman's hand and belly with force enough to paint his clavicle with a stray spurt. He clawed at the taller man's shoulders, shuddering, unseeing, unhearing, a stretched, strained creature constructed solely of pure, sexual release.

It wasn't long before those teeth worried hard enough that the bruise on his neck wouldn't be from suckling, but from an actual bite, and Demoman groaned against his aching flesh, bucking up to spill between them and into his hand.

Sniper picked up his pace, the last of his energy spent on forcing himself along, forcing their bodies to rock together and draw whimpers from both of his lovers, forcing his cock as deep as it could go. Filling Spy's ass as much as he could as with a last few rough, ragged bucks, he flooded the tight space with his seed, throbbing and shuddering alongside his strangled moan. Nails dug into the kitsune's slim hips, and Spy knew there would be a series of little crescent-shaped bruises there to reward him.

When the throbs of his release died and his voice went silent, Sniper halted, the three of them panting in the silence, bodies intertwined and sticky. Spy collapsed against Demoman, and Sniper against Spy, in a sloppy heap.

Demoman smirked a bit, his eye not leaving the ceiling, his breath still coming in shallow panting. "So, about that next time."

"I think one can be arranged," Spy mumbled against his chest, a loud slurp punctuating the thought as he again sucked in his drool.  
"For a bloke so concerned about appearances yer sure a drooly kit."

"Forgive me for being lost between two men. Being fucked into frottage tends to make it difficult to pay attention to keeping a dignified demeanor." The kitsune grumbled a bit, tails twitching under Sniper.

"I'm just teasin', lad. It's sexy as hell, really."

"So about that next time?" Sniper joined, nosing into Spy's sweaty back.

"I already said yes."

"Yeh, but what about _that sort of dynamic_?"

"You are incorrigible, bushman. I should not dignify that with an answer."

"Shouldn't, but will you?"

"Will I be a pet for both of you, or will Demo and I be engaging in shows of dominance for our human's entertainment?"

Sniper's breath caught at that, his cock twitching in spite of being utterly spent. "Christ."

"Oi, why's Mundy the master? Aren't I top dog around here?"

"You're going to need to show that dominance, then, aren't you?" Spy teased, lips curling into a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to unicornsandbutane for the beta!


End file.
